Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a holstering and retracting device system that can be used for securing a piece of gear or instrument when not in use.
Description of the Related Art
Holsters are a common use item for the securing of gear to a person to provide a way of holding such a device when not in use. They range from holsters for side arms, phones, binoculars, GPS units, dog training transmitters and an extensive list of items.
Holsters of various designs are commonly used in outdoors, industrial and military applications when the use has devices or gear that is too numerous to hold, or to provide other storage locations when the device is not in use. Holsters however do not provide a method for preventing the loss or damage of a piece of gear or instrument should it come separated from or fall out of the holster. The holster also does not provide any protection should the user drop the device or gear during use.
Lanyards have been developed that can provide added security for preventing loss and damage of the gear or instrument should it become dislodged from the holster or when the gear or instrument is removed from the holster during use. Retracting devices have also been developed that can be used in connection with lanyards. Retractable tethering devices are currently being attached to a person through use of common art attachment mechanisms such as Snap Clips, Velcro Straps, Pin Mounting Systems, Bracket Mounting devices and Belt Clipping devices. Examples of these retractable devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,966,519, 7,478,776, and 7,665,684, all to Salentine and Collin, and all assigned to Hammerhead Industries, Inc., the same assignee as the present application.
Some systems have been developed comprising a retracting device coupled with a holster to provide the tethering security when the device is in use. For these systems, two items must be attached to a person and coupled together in order to provide the desired protection, in that the device is tethered during use but secured in a holster when not in use to eliminate the dangling and provide further protection of the device.
Different applications have been developed for hiding a retracting device into a pocket. In these cases, a retractor can be arranged in a pocket, and an eyelet or reinforced button hole can be constructed at or around the pocket to allow the retracting cable/line to exit from the pocket to attach to a piece of gear or instrument. Many of such applications exist in the SCUBA, Fly Fishing, Outdoors and Military markets, and many of these applications have been developed by the assignee of the present application.
These systems have worked well for integrating retracting devices into such things as backpacks, SCUBA BCD's, Fly Fishing waders and vests, and hunting jackets. However, these systems may not provide a securing mechanism for the gear or instrument such that when the gear or instrument is not in use, to prevent dangling and undesirable movement of the gear or instrument. Attempts have been made to position a retracting device in a holster such that the gear is retracted into the holster. In order to do this extra length would need to be added to the holster in order to fit both the gear and the retracting device in which the added length has been undesirable.
Alternatively, the retracting device has been placed behind the holster with the line entering the bottom of the holster and wraping 180-degrees upward through the holster. This design has significant undesirable line wear issues. Further, depending on the size of the holster, it is not possible to grab the retracting connector buried in the bottom of the holster.